VOODOO DOLL
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: AU / Demi Haruno Sakura, ia akan merelakan segala hal yang menjadi miliknya. Demi melihat senyuman gadis itu, ia akan memberikan semuanya. Demi melihat gadis itu bahagia, ia akan menjadi alatnya untuk melampiaskan kebencian. Asal apa pun untuk Haruno Sakura, ia tak keberatan menjadi bonekanya—membiarkan gadis itu menyiksanya dan memakan nyawanya perlahan-lahan.


Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?

Kali ini; ijinkan aku untuk bertingkah egois.

Tersenyumlah meskipun hatimu terluka, tersayat dengan berbagai hal yang ditamparkan padamu di dunia ini.

Tersenyumlah meskipun hatimu berkata tidak.

Permintaanku kali ini, hanyalah itu. Kuakui aku egois memang.

Tapi ketika aku tak melihat senyummu, hal itu sungguh mengiris hati ini; meninggalkan jejak luka di dalamnya.

Bisakah kau jangan membuatku sakit lagi? Dengan tersenyum, sekali saja.

Atau kau bahkan memerlukan bantuan untuk tersenyum? Katakanlah, dengan senantiasa aku akan membantumu.

Meskipun demikian aku yang harus berkorban.

* * *

**VOODOO DOLL**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

VOODOO DOLL © Ayano Suzune

_Inspired from a song by VIXX—Voodoo Doll _

* * *

_Bruk. _

Sasuke terdiam ketika ia menerima tubrukan yang sama sekali tidak keras di tubuh bagian depannya, sama sekali tidak sakit. Namun justru hatinya yang sakit.

Tangisan orang yang dicintainya kini berkembang di telinganya, semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya maupun kepalanya yang merasa pusing mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Gadis itu terus saja menangis sambil merapatkan tubuh ke arah pemuda yang masih terdiam itu. "Sasuke-kun..."

Dengan agak enggan, Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis itu, mendekapnya dalam-dalam untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki, setidaknya untuk menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"Aku..." Suara gadis itu terdengar serak, lagi-lagi menyayat hati Sasuke untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang harus kulakukan..." Gadis itu bukannya berhenti menangis, ia malah menangis semakin kencang, membasahi kaos tipis yang dipakai Sasuke.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, ia tak sanggup untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya; setidaknya untuk mengatakan bahwa ia hanya perlu menenangkan diri sebelum mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Sai menolakku..."

_Deg._

Jadi ini alasan gadis kesayangannya menangis? Karena ia... ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya?

Sasuke merasa kerongkongannya kering, ia tak mampu berbicara ataupun mengungkapkan rasa pahit yang perlahan menjalar dari hatinya. Ia hanya terdiam, tanpa disadari pelukan itu mengendur.

Dan gadis yang masih mendekapnya erat itu tidak merasakan perubahan apa pun dari dalam diri Sasuke, maupun detak jantungnya yang sempat berhenti sebentar.

Gadis itu hanya memerhatikan air matanya yang terus keluar.

"... Aku akan membantumu." Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja lepas dari bibir pemuda itu dengan suara serak. Matanya yang sembab mengerjap dua kali.

Sasuke tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya dengan lancar. Bahkan ada beberapa kata yang tak terdengar oleh siapa pun. Namun telinga gadis itu menangkap kalimat terakhirnya.

"...akan kubuat kau bahagia."

.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tengah memoles bedak bayi di wajahnya ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

"Sakura, kau butuh waktu berapa lama lagi untuk bersiap? Kita bisa terlambat," ia mendengus kesal.

Sakura membalikkan tubuh dan tersenyum menatap teman masa kecilnya itu. "Tahu begitu kau masih saja menungguku."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku untuk meninggalkanmu? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, aku ke sekolah dulu. Dan kau jangan minta aku untuk menjemputnya saat aku sudah sampai nanti," Sasuke meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura.

Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamar itu, Sakura sudah menahan tangannya, membuatnya berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Jangan, dong. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Kita berangkat sama-sama, ya?"

Sasuke mengarahkan wajahnya ke samping, "terserah."

Sakura tertawa kecil kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya di depan meja rias. Ia telah menaburi wajahnya dengan bedak bayi itu. Secukupnya, tentu saja—membuat wajahnya yang bundar kini terpoles rata dengan bubuk-bubuk bedak putih.

Tangannya yang terampil mengoleskan sedikit _lip gloss_ di bibirnya yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Sasuke hanya mendelik bosan melihatnya.

"Wajib ya, yang namanya siswi SMA untuk pakai _make up_ setiap hari, bahkan waktu di sekolah?" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Wajib banget. Apalagi di depan Sai." Sasuke tidak memberikan tanggapan. Ia sudah tahu kalau gadis merah jambu ini begitu mengidolakan salah seorang pangeran sekolah yang bernama Sai.

Sai sendiri adalah orang yang tidak menarik—menurut Sasuke. Kulitnya begitu putih, bahkan seperti mayat—seringkali Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam juga tidak istimewa. Hanya disisir rapi setiap hari, tidak seperti Naruto yang memberikan _gel_ rambut tiap hari untuk membuat rambutnya tetap berdiri.

Dan Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis-gadis masih saja tergila-gila kepada pemuda yang menurutnya sama-sekali-tidak-istimewa itu.

Yah, kalau pun istimewa, mungkin ia bisa dibilang istimewa jika dilihat dari bakat menggambarnya.

Lukisan Sai begitu hidup, Sasuke tahu akan hal itu karena ia pernah sekali melihat coretan ringan Sai. Gambaran asal harimau itu tampak begitu nyata di atas kanvas, walaupun berdasarkan kata sang pelukis lukisan itu hanyalah sebuah coretan ringan.

"Kau masih berjuang demi Sai? Katanya sudah ditolak?" Sasuke langsung bungkam, ia seharusnya tidak mengingatkan Sakura akan hal ini. Mengingat dua hari yang lalu Sakura langsung menubruknya sambil menangis. Hampir tengah malam dan Sasuke sudah tertidur ketika ia mendengar ponselnya yang berisikan pesan bahwa gadis itu sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Secara diam-diam pula, Sasuke menyukai teman masa kecilnya itu.

Hahaha, terdengar bodoh memang? Pemikiran Sasuke yang berkata kalau teman masa kecil itu tidak bisa saling menyukai langsung runtuh begitu ia menyadari perasaannya yang membuatnya tidak nafsu makan, seringkali cemburu, dan tidak bisa tidur maupun konsentrasi saat bayangan Sakura menyergap pikirannya.

Belum apa-apa cinta sudah membuatnya gila.

Dan ia tidak berpikiran untuk menyatakan hal itu kepada Sakura. Gadis itu bisa saja langsung menjauhinya setelah menolaknya, memangnya ada gadis yang tidak merasa gengsi untuk bergerak bebas di sekitar pemuda yang diketahui menyukainya?

Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Pernah sekali kata hatinya berkata—asal kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia. Oleh karena itu berjuanglah akan kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku akan senantiasa membantumu walaupun dengan begitu aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri.

"Bukannya aku masih bisa memperjuangkan perasaan ini?" Sakura menyisir rambut merah jambunya yang lumayan panjang. "Lagipula Sai menolakku baik-baik, kok. Dan itu bukan hal yang aneh, kan? Semua cewek yang menembaknya ditolak olehnya."

Sasuke diam saja, seraya memperhatikan gadis itu yang kini merapikan rambutnya—sampai merasakan suatu kejanggalan dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, rambutmu sudah panjang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau nggak suka rambut panjang? Katanya ribet."

"Oh, itu... Aku sudah mengubah pemikiran tentang rambut itu. Karena Sai katanya suka dengan cewek berambut panjang!"

Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum pahit mendengarnya. Semua demi Sai, eh?

.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu ke kelas, setengah berlari. Menghindari siswi-siswi yang sudah siap dengan teriakan gila mereka sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka di pagi hari.

"Tetap populer seperti biasanya," Sakura nyengir sambil menatap Sasuke yang kini mengintip ke belakang, melihat bagaimana situasinya sekarang.

"Merepotkan," Sasuke hanya berujar singkat sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Sakura ikut menyusulnya, dapat dilihat bahwa meja mereka bersebrangan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada di belakang meja untuk satu orang itu kemudian membuka bukunya, mulai membaca. Bosan dengan tingkah laku temannya yang selalu sama tiap pagi itu, Sakura mendekatinya.

"Baca apa, sih? Tiap pagi kamu baca buku terus."

"Tiap pagi kamu juga dandan terus."

"Ih!" Sakura memukul tangan Sasuke ringan, mendapat balasan pandangan datar dari yang dipukul. "Itu kan, urusan lain."

"Biar bisa tampil cantik di depan Sai, kan." Tanpa sadar Sasuke menimpali, sementara itu matanya kembali menelusuri barisan-barisan yang ada di buku tebalnya.

Sakura terdiam, ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya sambil menunduk. Memang benar, kan? Ia melakukan semua ini demi Sai? Tapi kenapa begitu Sasuke yang mengatakannya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit?

Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis itu dengan ekor matanya, timbul rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya melihat gadis itu kini begitu murung.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup bukunya dan mendekati tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah berseru girang.

"Sai-kun!"

Ah, nama itu.

Membuat Sasuke enggan dan menarik diri kembali dalam kesibukannya, seakan-akan dia tidak merencanakan apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-san." Suara pemuda yang begitu dipuja-puja Sakura kini terdengar.

Pemuda Uchiha itu sudah menduga, pasti Sakura kini sudah tergila-gila karena mendapat salam selamat pagi dari idolanya, dan juga sebuah senyum tipis.

Sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan percintaan Sakura?

Karena ia mencintai Haruno Sakura?

Ah, kenyataan itu begitu menyakitkan.

Setiap siswa dan siswi langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing, begitu mendengar langkah Kakashi-sensei di koridor kelas. Dan saat guru berambut abu-abu putih itu masuk ke kelas mereka, semuanya sudah tenang.

"Ah... selamat pagi, semua." Kakashi-sensei menyapa seisi ruangan sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi, sensei!"

Beliau meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya di meja guru. Ia berdeham kecil sebelum mulai berbicara.

"Saya akan mengadakan pengambilan nilai lagi, kali ini tugas kelompok," lalu terdengar beberapa erangan malas, "...yah, saya akan jelaskan nanti tugasnya."

Kakashi mengambil buku tulisnya, melihat ke arah buku itu sebentar. "Kelompoknya akan saya bagikan." Terdengar lagi erangan-erangan dari murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu.

"Jadi..." Kakashi mulai membacakan kelompok yang dibaginya itu, satu kelompok berisi dua orang. Semuanya berharap cemas, dengan siapa mereka akan berkelompok nanti? Yah, kecuali Sasuke. Ia sih, tidak peduli akan sekelompok dengan siapa.

"...silakan masuk ke kelompok kalian masing-masing." Kakashi berdehem, detik berikutnya tiap murid sudah mendekatkan diri dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan sekesal ini saat ada tugas kelompok, karena ia tidak peduli dengan siapa ia sekelompok.

Dengan Uzumaki Karin sekalipun, siswi paling menyebalkan yang suka mengejarnya tiap hari—seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi kali ini bukan Karin yang menyebabkan Sasuke merasa kesal. Lalu karena apa?

Mata hitam kelamnya melirik ke arah sudut kelas. Di sana terdapat Sai dan Sakura yang sedang duduk berdekatan, mereka tampak ngobrol bersama. Mengobrol apa?

Apa mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan tugas kelompok? Karena Sakura tampak mengangguk-angguk saat Sai berbicara. Tapi bukankah Kakashi bahkan belum memberi tahu mereka tugas apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Dan kenapa di beberapa saat tertentu mereka tertawa bersama?

Melihat pemandangan itu, Sasuke merasakan hatinya panas. Terlebih lagi saat Karin dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tangannya dengan manja, biasanya ia bisa mengabaikan gadis itu hingga gadis itu melepas pelukannya dengan sendirinya. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ia merasa tingkat emosinya bertambah.

"Lepaskan. Tanganku," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, tanpa melirik ke arah gadis yang kaget itu.

"Sa-sasuke?" Karin tersenyum bodoh, mengabaikan kenyataan kalau Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya. "Kau memperhatikanku~"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk permainan bodohmu itu," Sasuke berkata lagi, dengan lebih dingin dan menusuk kali ini. Bahkan ia menyentakkan tangannya hingga lingkaran tangan Karin itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Karin mengerjap kaget. Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Sasuke? Ada apa—"

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku akan bilang pada Kakashi-sensei kalau kau sangat mengganggu," kali ini Sasuke mengancamnya. Membuat Karin sedikit bergidik ngeri, ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan langka untuk sekelompok dengan Sasuke di kelompok yang hanya berisi dua orang.

Jadi gadis itu memilih untuk diam.

"Ah... jadi, kalian akan memelihara ulat. Tugas kalian adalah menjaga agar ulat itu tetap hidup, tumbuh sampai menjadi kupu-kupu. Bagaimana?" Kakashi menjelaskannya dengan nada malas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

Sambutan riang terdengar di seluruh kelas. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah tugas yang menyenangkan?

"Mudah, bukan? Saya pikir kalian sudah melakukan hal ini beberapa tahun lalu saat kalian masih di sekolah dasar. Yah, kita akan melakukan ini lagi," tutur sang guru lagi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin sudah menggebu-gebu mendengar hal itu. "Nanti pulang sekolah kita beli ulatnya sama-sama, ya?"

"Dengarkan dulu si Kakashi ngomong. Dia bahkan belum selesai bicara," Sasuke mendelik malas dan Karin malah terpesona karenanya.

"Hmm... waktunya akan saya berikan sampai bulan depan, bagaimana? Kalian bebas memelihara berapa pun ulat yang kalian mau. Yah, asal kalian dapat menjaganya dengan baik." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya sekilas.

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau membeli ulatnya," kali ini Sasuke yang membuka percakapan.

Karin tersenyum manis, tapi apa daya Sasuke tidak pernah memperhatikannya. "Jadi... nanti pulang sekolah kita mau beli di mana, Sasuke-kun? Ah! Aku tahu—"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang 'kita'," Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh, "tapi kau."

Kali ini Karin hanya bisa terdiam.

.

Sakura merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupnya! Bagaimana tidak? Dari sekian banyak siswi, ia yang dipilih untuk menjadi teman sekelompok Sai dalam tugas Kakashi-sensei kali ini!

Sebelum Kakashi menjelaskan tugasnya tadi, Sai sempat memberikannya candaan-candaan lucu yang disambut dengan tawa manis dan tanpa sadar rona merah yang berada di pipi.

Ah, bagaimana ia tidak senang akan hal ini?

"Sakura-san," Sai memanggilnya—walaupun mata pemuda itu masih terarah pada kertas yang masih ia coret-coret dengan pensil sedari tadi.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sai-kun?" Sakura membalas, kemudian matanya menangkap kertas yang sudah dipenuhi dengan coretan-coretan pensil yang tebal dan tipis. "Wahh... indah sekali lukisan itu."

"Begitukah menurutmu?" Sai tersenyum tipis pada Sakura, ia memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada gambarnya itu sebelum memberikan kertas itu pada Sakura. "Untukmu."

Pipi Sakura terasa merona seketika, ia mengambil gambar itu dan melihat apa yang digambar Sai—pohon Sakura yang berguguran di musim semi.

"A-ah, indahnya. Terima kasih, ya." Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ehh... tadi kau ingin bicara apa?" Sakura membalikkan mereka ke pembicaraan mereka semula.

"Aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya kita jangan membuang-buang waktu. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita beli ulat dan bahan-bahan lainnya sekarang saja? Um, maksudku pulang sekolah nanti," tutur Sai sambil memasukkan pensilnya ke dalam kotak pensilnya, menarik _zipper_-nya pelan.

Sakura masih dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menganga. Sai bilang apa tadi? Kita?

"Te-tentu saja!" Sakura menyanggupi dengan cepat, berusaha mendiamkan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang berada di dadanya. Sai hanya memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama, kok, dan kau akan kuantar pulang," pemuda itu terus saja berusaha untuk menyanggupi Sakura, tanpa diketahui bahwa Sakura sebenarnya sangat bahagia.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kita kerjakan saja tugasnya, baru pikirkan yang lain-lain nanti," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

_Lama juga tidak apa_—batin Sakura berteriak kegirangan.

.

Sakura terus berjalan, sementara senyum tetap terulas di wajahnya. Ah, Sai kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Ia akhirnya mendapat izin dari Sasuke, untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk tugas dengan Sai. Meskipun Sasuke menanggapinya dengan tidak baik-baik.

Ah, kenapa ia harus meminta tolong pada Sasuke?

"Sakura-san," Sai memanggilnya pelan dan berhenti berjalan.

Sakura spontan mengerem langkahnya dan menoleh. "I-iya?"

Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan ringan, membuat pipi Sakura meleleh seketika. Apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda itu padanya?

"Kita sudah sampai," Sai tersenyum kecil sambil masuk ke dalam toko yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura merasa badannya melemas seketika. Saat itu bukan percintaannya yang penting. Hei, dia berada di sini karena merupakan rekan kerja Sai, bukan?

Dengan cepat gadis itu melangkah masuk mengiringi langkah Sai yang ringan.

"Sai-kun, kita akan membeli ulat jenis apa?" Sakura melihat ke arah toples berisikan ulat-ulat yang hidup itu. Ia bergidik dan merinding seketika ketika melihat binatang itu bergerak.

"Yang ini?" Sai menunjuk ke arah ulat yang berwarna kehijauan, di toples itu terdapat dua ulat.

Sakura mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, kemudian ia melihat ulat-ulat itu kembali bergerak.

"H-hii!" Ia bergidik lagi dan tanpa sengaja memeluk Sai dari samping. Sai hanya mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian Sakura melepasnya setelah menyadari perbuatannya itu.

"M-maafkan aku!" Sakura menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya, ia sudah pasti dibenci Sai sekarang!

Sai tidak menjawabnya. Duh, bagaimana kalau Sai benar-benar membencinya?!

Sai tertawa kecil membalas perkataannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Cewek itu kan, paling tidak tahan dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Sudahlah," pangeran itu mengibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan pipinya memerah.

Setelah mereka membayar untuk barang-barang yang diperlukan juga ulat itu, mereka berjalan keluar toko dengan diam. Semenjak kejadian barusan, Sakura tidak berani membuka pembicaraan dengan pangeran pujaannya.

"Sakura-san, kau lapar tidak?" Kali ini Sai yang membuka pembicaraan, membuat gadis dengan aroma musim semi itu merasakan pipinya memerah lagi, ia segera menengok ke arah pemuda yang begitu ia puja selama ini.

_Sai-kun, tidakkah kau tahu perasaanku? Seandainya, kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sekian lamanya?_

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, senyum samar yang terlihat dipaksakan muncul di bibirnya.

_Menyerahlah, gadis bodoh. Kau sudah kalah, bahkan Sai sudah menolakmu waktu itu. _

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis ketika menghadapi kenyataan itu. Kesenangannya dengan pangeran sekolah ini hanyalah ilusi, kenyataan yang sebenarnya sangatlah pahit. Ia sudah ditolak oleh pangeran itu, ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, kan?

"Sakura-san," Sai memanggil gadis itu, namun nada suaranya lebih mirip seperti ia bertanya kepadanya. Sakura langsung sadar dari bayangan menakutkan yang tiba-tiba saja menghantuinya dan melempar pandang pada Sai—dengan seulas senyum getir.

"Maaf, Sai-kun. Aku... tadi hanya melamun saja," gadis itu tertawa kecil seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Setidaknya ia ingin meringankan rasa sakit di hatinya yang terus saja menghantam rongga yang ada di sini.

Sakit sekali.

"Oh, begitukah? Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Kau lapar tidak?" Sai mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tegas—membuat Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. Sai terdengar seperti... mempunya keinginan yang tidak dirasakan sebelumnya?

Ia terasa seperti lebih...

...laki-laki daripada seorang teman bagi Sakura.

"Sedikit," Sakura menunduk, malu. "Tapi yah... tidak usah merepotkan hal itu. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, aku akan langsung makan di rumah," Sakura memberikan senyum kecil.

Sesaat kemudian senyum itu lenyap begitu saja.

Bagaimana mungkin Sai mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Tidak mungkin, kan? Begitu percaya dirinya dia. Tidak sadar bahwa semua itu mampu membawanya ke dalam kehancuran yang mendalam.

Sai memberikan senyum kecilnya pada gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Dengan tidak sadar, tangannya meraih ujung pakaian gadis itu, dan ia juga tidak sadar—telah membuat gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya tertegun.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku makan di kafe dulu? Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini kan sudah malam."

Manik hijau itu mengadah, menatap ke arah wajah yang mampu membuatnya merona itu dengan cepat. Sai... mengajaknya untuk makan dulu?

"U-um," gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu muncul di wajahnya itu. "B-benarkah?"

"Kenapa kau balas bertanya? Bukankah kita teman?" Sai memberikan senyumannya, membuat dada Sakura berhenti berdetak; terpesona akan pesona dari pangeran itu dan juga rasa sakit yang menghantam dirinya ketika Sai menyebutkan kata yang seakan tabu baginya—_teman_.

Gadis itu masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda itu mengulas senyum kecil. Ah, ia harusnya tidak perlu terlalu banyak bermimpi. Lihat, ia terjatuh lagi, bukan?

"Aku... mau." Akhirnya gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya, gelagat temannya yang satu ini membuatnya bingung. Tak lama kemudian sehelai jas yang dipakai Sai dari pagi itu sudah terletak di kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertegun.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Kedinginan, ya? Pakai dulu jasku ya, maaf kalau seandainya agak bau," Sakura menatap ke arah Sai dengan pipinya yang kemerahan—yang dianggap bahwa ia kedinginan oleh Sai. "Maklum saja, itu sudah dari pagi."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sai. Dan kini tangan besar pemuda itu memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya; yang kemudian tersalur pada anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu yang membuat langkah pertama di antara kedekatan mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya?

Apakah laki-laki memang segitu tidak pekanya? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang mempermainkan perasaan Sakura? Di sisi lain, gadis itu ingin menyerah—tapi tidak mungkin ia akan menyerah begitu saja jika lelaki yang disukainya memperlakukannya dengan istimewa.

Hal ini membuat Sakura sakit sendiri.

Sai, kalau kau memang memiliki perasaan khusus untukku, tolong lanjutkan dan jangan jatuhkan aku; raih tanganku dan bawa aku bersamamu. Tapi kalau kau memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun untukku, tolong lepas tangan ini—dan banting aku sedalam-dalamnya.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Bukannya lanjutin fic yang satu itu, saya malah buat fic baru lagi ;; A ;;

Maaf ya, mungkin saya lagi jenuh sama yang coffee itu jadi saya buat fic ini. Dan ini kayak inspired gitu hehe. Kerasa ga angst-nya? Maaf kalau ga kerasa soalnya saya udah lama banget ga buat angst ;;

Mind to review?


End file.
